fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Is It True About Stephanie?
Is It True About Stephanie? is episode fourteen of season seven of Full House. It originally aired on January 4, 1994. Opening Teaser In the kitchen, Becky tells Nicky and Alex that they are going to surprise Jesse by saying his favorite phrase, "Have mercy!" But the twins tell their mom that they don't say that. Jesse comes home, and Becky tells him what all the fuss is about. They both kiss, and suddenly, out of nowhere, the boys say, "Have mercy!", which actually impresses Jesse; so much so, they do it again. Summary Stephanie’s classmate, Jamie, who plays guitar with some friends in a band called Human Pudding, asks Steph to go on a date with him to The Smash Club, and Stephanie excitedly agrees. Stephanie’s rival, Gia Mahan, is not exactly as excited about it as Stephanie is. It turns out that Gia likes Jamie too, and she is not about to let Stephanie have him that easily. And to drive the point home, once Stephanie finally gets her locker open and gets most of her backpack out, Gia comes and slams it shut, however, Jamie comes by and gets it open, allowing Stephanie to get the rest of her backpack out. Gia comes over to the house and, after tempting Michelle with a to get her out of her and Stephanie's room (taking another cue from Joey's lesson from "Driving Miss D.J."), warns Stephanie to break the date, or she will make her life miserable. However, Stephanie stands her ground, and refuses to break the date, to which Gia replies, "Fine. It's your funeral" (eliciting an "OH!" from the audience). Little does Stephanie know how dirty Gia is willing to play to get him. On the next day, in order to make Jamie cancel his date with Stephanie, Gia spreads a false rumor at school that Stephanie wouldn’t get any dates unless she paid guys to date her, and even puts a sign with the words “Date Stephanie, earn big bucks” on Stephanie’s locker. Jamie, who has been getting ragged on because of the rumor, asks Stephanie who started it, and she says, “Gia. She said if we didn’t call off our date, she’d make my life miserable.” Jamie thinks that maybe it is a good idea to break the date, because he does not want to get ragged on anymore. Stephanie is hurt by that. The next day, with the help of her friend Mickey, Stephanie gets even with Gia by hanging up a blow-up of Gia’s failing report card in the hallway, showing mostly D minuses and Fs, and a "P" up at the top (for progressing, not "passing", as one might think). Jamie apologizes to Stephanie for the events of the previous day, and tells her that he is not about to let Gia run his life. Jamie says that if it is okay with Stephanie, the date can be back on, and she likes that. Stephanie shows him what she did to Gia, and Jamie says that she had it coming. Gia comes in and sees what happened, and, after angrily yanking the blow-up off the wall, goes straight to her locker. Stephanie walks up to Gia, who has her face buried in her locker, and says, “So, Gia, I guess we’re even”. Gia turns around, and Stephanie sees the tears on her face. Stephanie then feels guilty after she realizes that she hurt Gia's feelings. At The Smash Club that night, after a talk with Jesse about the situation, Stephanie sees Gia. Stephanie and Gia talk, and they finally become friends. Meanwhile, Danny is having problems adjusting to life without Vicky, and it is pretty much affecting the whole household. So in an attempt to rectify the situation, he and the family learn the Japanese tradition of eating dinner seated on pillows instead of in chairs. Trivia * A reference to Barney the purple dinosaur, from , is made by Gia: Stephanie: "It's not what other people think; it's about yourself" Gia: "Oh, what a valuable lesson. Thanks, Barney!" * Gia's report card was dated November 19, 1993; a reference to the tape date of this episode Gallery Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-1.png|Becky tries to teach the twins to say "have mercy" Stephanie.png|Stephanie struggles to open her locker kid.png|Jamie helps Stephanie open her locker S.png|After Stephanie remarks on how she has a date, Kimmy sarcastically comments d.png|Stephanie and Gia asking Michelle to leave the room g.png|Gia threatening Stephanie j.png|As Stephanie enters school, she is laughed at walking down the hallway. She laughs with them, playing along l.png|Stephanie is mocked by another student u.png|Danny makes everyone sushi and sets up an authentic Japanese-style dining area m.png|Mickey comes over with a secret file and Stephanie excuses herself from dinner k.png|Michelle is not pleased with the new Japanese set-up and food h.png|Gia cries after being laughed at when Stephanie and Mickey post her horrible report card in the hallway e.png|Jesse plays with his band at the Smash club while Stephanie enjoys her double date x.png|After Stephanie and Gia forgive each other, they dance together Category:Episodes Category:Season 7